Metal Knight Xaldion
by Exiakaiser
Summary: The year is Science Age 22. 22 years ago, the Earth faced a crisis that only the Star Knights, brave warriors from another world, could defeat. Now, 22 years later, the Knights of Entropy have awakened to wreak havoc, and only the Metal Knights, those chosen by the Star Knights, can defeat this great evil.


Exiakaiser: Hello, folks, and welcome to the _Star Knight Exxion_ successor series, _Metal Knight Xaldion_, which is a new series based on the Metal Hero Series. This series, replacing the series _Star Knight Exxion_, is a new universe, and therefore new rules apply.

But before we can even start this series, it is time to introduce you to the series' main protagonists, Kiryu Alistair and his fellow Metal Knights, starting with Kiryu.

Name: Kiryu Alistair

Knight Name: Xaldion, Knight Commander of Light

Age: 23

Blood Type: AB+

Physical Appearance: Black straight hair, green eyes, and stands 6'5". He weighs about 200 lbs, most of that muscle, and has a lean look to him. He wears the XALORS uniform, a modified GUYS uniform with green, red and Black instead of the usual GUYS colors.

Personality: Fun-loving and serious at the same time. A usual hero attitude (w/o the Goku attitude: already got a villain planned like that). Cries once a year over the loss of his family to the Knights of Entropy.

History: Kiryu was one of the several survivors of the War of Entropy, a massive war of attrition between the denizens of Earth and the Knights of Entropy. He lost his parents when he was young, and has since then, remembered them as he went about his life.

Quirks: He is not too bright, and uses the Metal Knight system to defend his world, but, half the time, he is naïve to other things, like love.

Abilities (As Xaldion): Knight Saber-Summons a Saber out of thin Air.

Light Arrow: Fires a thin beam of energy at a target.

Plasma Blaster: Summons out a plasma Blaster.

Mace: Leadfoot roundhouse kick.

Defense Screen: A force field, similar to Gavan's Barrier.

Xaldios-ryu: Summons a giant Machine-dragon (Western-class).

(Finishing Move) Knight Final: Charges the Knight Saber with energy, and swings the blade 3 times at target. Target is cut into 3 separate pieces before exploding.

Now, with this series, there are a few new rules. First off, the transformation device is called the Knight Changer, and looks like a cross between a B-Commander and an Input Commander. The Metal Knights call out 'Knight Change' and then thrust the Knight Changer into the air. The Knight Changer then opens to reveal a gem of the Knights color, along with a Star Knight Battery, a device that grants the Knight Changer its power. The Gem then shines bright, and releases a strange series of Metal Particles called Nano-Cells, which cling to the bodies of the Metal Knights.

Team gear consists of their Wrist Communicators and the Knight Blaster, a side arm that looks like a combination of the Input Magnum, and the Energy Rifle of a Shadow Fighter from _Robotech- the Shadow Chronicles_. The weapon is handheld and can fire a number of different types of projectiles. The weapon is mostly a sidearm and can change into a bow form, handy for flying targets as well as taking out different types.

Also, to start with, there will only be 3 Metal Knights. The other 2 will be introduced in the second arc of the series. Each arc will consist of 10 chapters, and there are three arcs altogether:

Arc 1: The Three Knights

Arc 2: The 5 Knights

Arc 3: Final Battle Royale

And now, it is time to introduce the villains of the series, the Knights of Entropy. This group is an organization made up of known interdimensional planet-killers. Their leader, Entropius, is a warrior by nature. Also, there are 4 Knight Generals, the Black Blades.

Black Blade of War (Arius of Rage): A red Knight that looks like Beligor. Uses a black greatsword, and thrives on conflict.

Black Blade of Famine (Relius of Blight): A Green Knight who loves to decay plants and turn meat to dust. He uses a bow to spread the blight to crops and meat alike.

Black Blade of Pestilence (Erion of Illness): A grey Knight who uses a staff to spread diseases that kill or infect people. He thrives on pain and suffering caused by diseases.

Black Blade of Death (Mortis of Terror): A Black Knight with a scythe, whose touch kills all in their path. While he is the most powerful, he prefers to not get involved in battle. To him, death is spread enough already.

Next is the group that created the Metal Knight System, the organization STAR. STAR stands for Science Tactics And Research. They were originally a research group until the Knights of Entropy attacked the Earth. More on them as the series develops.

Now, the minions of the Knights of Entropy are called Squires, and look like the Putty Patrol meets the Chaps from _Kamen Rider Black RX_. The Knights of Entropy version of the Action Commanders is called a commander of one of the 4 armies lead by a Black Blade; in this way, there are 4 armies:

Bloody Army (Bloody Commander)

Fire Army (Fire Commander)

Blight Army (Blight Commander)

Reaper Army (Reaper Commander)

And finally, before the Disclaimer, I will discuss the setting. The year is 22 Science Age, 22 years after the near destruction of humanity, and Earth. The Knights of Entropy have returned after being sealed away in a seal of slowed space-time. However, the great Heroes who sealed them away, the Star Knights, are no longer able to fight. They picked 5 people to carry on their legacy. However, how will they get along while they fight the Knights of Entropy in the final battle for the fate of all life on Earth?

Now, for the plot twist: The heroes of this series are not the Star Knights. Just getting any fans of the series focused, as I will also, for the sake of creating my own world, will be adding the new system in other series.

Now, the disclaimer is the same with all my other series. Now, get ready for the beginning of a new world.

The Year was 2020 AD. The human race has enjoyed a long sought out age of peace and prosperity. Mankind has finally come together and settled their differences and pave the way to peace and unity. New technologies have made living comfortable, and for the first time, mankind is starting to go back to its roots. Tangrix City, a new city in Japan's Hokkaido region, has seen the most prosperity, as the City of the Future, as it is now called, has become the hub of the new world, mixing advancing modern technology, and natural living. However, mankind still needs a group of leaders, even in this day and age. STAR, a science research group was created to create the way for future projects.

However, that changed about 3 months into the year. One day, the skies turned red, and there was an unearthly scream, as if the world itself was in pain. The ground seemed to shake, and the water churned. In the sky above Tangrix City, a giant craft, like a robot, crashed into the waters of Tagra Bay, and the area was changed into a black fortress.

Since then, Tangrix City was the home base of the Knights of Entropy, a new enemy. And since their arrival, wars have broken out all over the world. Crops and meat have rotted away, leading to famines and pestilence. Noone knows how this keeps happening.

Then, 2 years later, as if sent by God himself, the Star Knights, 5 celestial warriors that fought against the Knights of Entropy. However, it was a lost cause as the Star Knights were forced into battle with the Black Blades, the most powerful generals. When all hope seemed lost, the Star Knights used the last of their energies to seal away the Black Fortress in a pocket of closed time. However, the price was too much for them, as their bodies were used to create the 5 locks to the seal itself.

In retaliation, the leader of the Knights of Entropy, Entropius, swore that he would not rest until the seal was released, and his goal achieved. Thus began the dawn of the Age of Preparation, the Science Age, when the STAR Organization, now a weapons development group, started the KNIGHT Program (Kinetic Network Interface Genetic Hyper Tactical), designed to create a system similar to the Star Knights.

This is the story of the Metal Knights, chosen by the celestial entities themselves, and forced into battle with a force that will destroy the Earth.

-22 Science Age: Exxion City-

It has been 22 years to the day since the Star Knights gave their souls to save the world. Things have gotten back to normal as the world returned to an age of peace and unity. In Exxion City, one of the 5 cities that were created in the aftermath of the Sealing, people were doing things to keep the status quo in check.

However, due to their close proximity to what has, literally become called the Black Fortress, the 5 cities are known as the 'Barrier Cities" by non-locals and locals alike.

In a shrine in the city, a young woman was reading the signs. "It's returning," she said all of a sudden, before collapsing.

A young man was walking in the park, looking around the area, having a good tiem. This was Kiryu Alistair, a special projects assistant for the KNIGHT Program.

Elsewhere, a young man and woman, twins, were shopping at the local super center, looking for clothes to wear. These were Aina and Daigo Kamigiri, twins going to the Science Academy, Aina for Biology, and Daigo for Agriculture.

In the STAR Research Facility at the edge of town, a young man was working on the finishing touches of a gigantic mecha dragon. His name is Mark Aurios, head designer of the KNIGHT Program's weapons division.

At the community college, a young woman was doing work on her research paper. Her name is Kaira Shalia, and she is the top student of the College.

Little do these 5 know, but the events to come will change their lives forever.

Metal Knight Xaldion

Episode 1

He is the Metal Knight Xaldion!

-The Black Fortress Zone-

-ACCESS RESTRICTED!-

"It's quiet," said a naval officer. He was watching the Barrier, the massive hemispheric prison that housed the Black Fortress and the Knights of Entropy. Ever since the battle 22 years ago, the Knights and their soldiers were trapped on the other side of the barrier, unable to get out. "It's a little too quiet..." all of a sudden, a loud SMACK could be heard.

"That's enough, Lieutenant Johnson," said the Captain of this particular vessel, the advanced XALORS ship _Star Wolf_. "We are here to observe, not to comment." With that, he raises his binoculars again, and looked at the Barrier.

-Meanwhile: Inside the Barrier-

"The Time has come," said the leader of the Knights of Entropy, Entropius. Let us begin anew the destruction of the world." With that, he pulled out a strange black crystal and raised it up into the air. "Let all the world feel our wrath," he then said, awakening the darkness from within the gem, "For we are again arisen!" All of a sudden, a black energy beam seemed to emanate from the gem, hitting the Barrier wall.

-Meanwhile: Outside the Barrier-

"What the hell," said the Captain, checking the Barrier, then checking his binoculars, then his glasses, the looking through the binoculars at the Barrier. All of a sudden, a crack seemed to appear on the side of the Barrier. "Get STAR on the line," he then said, "Tell them the Barrier is cracking."

-Meanwhile: STAR HQ in Exxion City-

"We understand," said STAR's head commander, Alkam Typhus, "It would seem the black energy is crashing into the barrier from the inside. Its composition is unknown, but, for some reason, I believe it is pure negative energy. Estimated time to collapse, also unknown."

"_I understand,_" said the Captain, "_Shall I scramble the forces?_"

"Do what you need, Captain," said Typhus, and then he hung up the phone. The Fleet was doomed, and the last three Metal Knight Systems were non-responsive. How were they gonna find their hosts and the power sources before the enemy began the assault anew. He then started looking through a series of files. Three of them were potential candidates for the XALDION Project, a special KNIGHT Program sub-section designed for creating the leader.

Typhus then got on the phone, "It's Typhus. I think we got our candidates. Bring them in and get them prepped." And with that he hung up.

"_I Might have an idea for how you could power the KNIGHT Armors,_" said a voice. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the Spirits of the Star Knights survived their bodies being used as the sealing pillars. "_Use us as the batteries for the three,_" said Exxion Spirit Form, and with that, he and the other 3 spirits changed into three batteries. This has happened before with two others right after the seal went up.

Typhus looked at the desk and saw three strange batteries. Thanking the hands of fate, he took them and handed them to the head of the KNIGHT Project's engineering group.

-2 hours later-

Three black vans appeared in front of Kiryu. He tried to run, but he found out he was surrounded. "Are you Kiryu Alistair," asked one of the men in black that stepped out of one of the vans.

"Why do you ask," said Kiryu, confused as to who would want him of all people.

"I am part of XALORS," said the man in black. "Your world has need of you. Will you accept?"

"Sure," said Kiryu, intrigued as to how his world needed him.

"Then," said the Man in Black, pulling out a briefcase and handing Kiryu a strange device, "Welcome to the KNIGHT Project." And with that, the Vans pulled out. Kiryu opened the case and a Knight Changer and a wrist communicator.

-The Barrier Zone-

All of a sudden, a loud crashing sound was heard as the barrier seemed to shatter all of a sudden. As it did, a massive dark cloud appeared and there was a laughing sound. All of a sudden, out of the cloud, a pair of dark red eyes appeared, and a voice resounded.

"_Foolish Earthlings,_" said the voice, "_You think you can stop us, the Knights of Entropy? Think again, and die in order to preserve multiversal order at last!_" All of a sudden, a massive wave hit the surrounding ships, and the naval forces were destroyed.

-In the Entropy Base-

All of a sudden, the 4 Black Blades, the Bloody Generals of the Knights of Entropy appeared in front of Entropius. "My Lord," said Arius, the Black Blade of War, "We have found the spirit energies in one of the 5 surrounding cities." All of a sudden, a map appeared in front of the Black Blades. The map homed in on Exxion City. "If we were to attack the city with a small strike force, we should be able to destroy the Star Knights, as well as the citizens themselves."

"Just like you, Arius," said Relius, the Knight of Famine, "So eager to get into the thick of battle, aren't you?" Relius then seemed to chuckle at Arius.

"So," said Arius, looking right at Relius, "You got a problem with that?"

"Please, brothers," said Erion, the Knight of Pestilence, "Let's not fight about this. Brother Arius has a point. If we were to destroy the Star Knights, we should be able to destroy the world with ease."

"_Those guys are morons,_" thought Mortis to himself. Mortis never liked the others, seeing as the three always bickered, never really getting along at all.

"Enough," said Entropius, standing up, "Arius, send a Commander from your army and some grunts. Send them to conquer the area and destroy the Star Knights once and for all."

"As you command," said Arius, who bowed and left.

-2 hours later-

-Exxion City Park area-

It was a nice day, when all of a sudden, a group of Squires appeared in the Park Area. These things looked like Putty Patrol mixed with Chaps, and they held short swords in their hands as they charged at the populace. All of a sudden, a single being appeared in the middle of the group of Squires. He looked like a cross between the Lizard from _The Amazing Spiderman_, and a Borg from _Star Trek the Next Generation_, and carried a blade he size of a arm.

**Bloody Commander Raizel the Sword Fang**

"That's right," said Raizel, swinging his sword in the air, "Get rid of these stinking apes! We got a mission to complete."

All of a sudden, a trio of black vans drove up to the park area. They had the XALORS logo on each side. They opened up and several men in black military armor appeared from the vans, each carrying a blaster cannon.

"Ah, look," said Raizel, "The puny humans brought some defenses. Let's see if they are good enough."

All of a sudden, the XALOS soldiers fired, beams of pure plasma energy hitting the Squires. However, for some reason, the attacks seemed to do no damage.

"Too easy," said Raizel, swinging his blade only once. All of a sudden, a shockwave emanated from the blade, hitting all of the soldiers and knocking them on their back. "This world will soon be ours once again."

"Not if I can help it," said Kiryu, having just arrived on the scene. "You ready for this, Mook?"

"_Don't get too hasty,_" said a voice from the Wrist Communicator. "_First you got to let the battery charge. Take out the grunts first. Then Change, and take on the boss._"

"Roger that," said Kiryu, putting on his official XALORS blazer, a green and red blazer. He then rushed one of the Squires and punched it. The resounding hit knocked it on its back, and it disappeared, as if it never really existed at all. The rest of the Squires attacked Kiryu, only to get pummeled by Kiryu's continuous barrage of punches and kicks. As Kiryu hit each one, he memorized the weak points and started hitting those harder.

"This cannot be," said Raizel, taken aback by the power of this new force. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," said Kiryu, pulling out his Knight Changer. He then raised the device into the air, then did a full 360 degree circle and called out, "KNIIIIIGHT CHANGE!", the pressed the button on the bottom. All of a sudden, the Knight Changer opened up, revealing a white Gem and the Exxion Battery. All of a sudden, a strange white particles, like silver dust, seemed to cover Kiryu. These were Nano-Cells, and they bonded with Kiryu at the cellular level, becoming the inner suit, that which protects the user from the outside elements. Then, light particles seemed to coalesce around Kiryu, becoming the armor. The new armor was silver with blue accents, and had a green gem in the middle. This was the hero of the Science Age, Metal Knight Xaldion, the Knight of Light.

"Onore," said Raizel, "Who are you?"

All of a sudden, Xaldion pulled his left arm to his chest, balling up the hand into a fist, and put his right arm towards the left, in a strange pose. He then said, "Those of evil will know my wrath, for I am the horn that resounds to their doom." He then moved his right arm to the right as he said this, the balled up the fist. "Metal Knight," he then continued, raising his right hand into a chopping style and then swung it down, "Xaldion Has arrived!"

All of a sudden, Raizel lunged forward, sword raised in the air. Xaldion rushed towards Raizel, no sword in hand. However, Raizel had the reach, and was able to connect his blow, knocking Xaldion back.

"Okay, said Xaldion, "Forgot to read the manual that came with this thing. Guess I am gonna need the sword… ah! Let's go, KNIGHT SABER!" He then thrust his hand into the air, and a blade, looking like a masterwork Sword appeared in his hand. It looked a lot like Garo's sword. This was Xaldion's Knight Saber.

Xaldion then charged again, this time, he and Raizel were able to stand blow to blow. However, Xaldion did not see the beam weapon aimed at the back of his head.

"_Behind you,_" said a voice all of a sudden.

Xaldion had only enough time to dodge and strike again. However, he then heard the second shot and turned and called, "DEFENSE SCREEN!" All of a sudden, a barrier appeared between him and the shot, deflecting it away safely. Xaldion then called out, "PLASMA BLASTER," and held his left hand out as a plasma blaster, a sort of beam weapon appeared in his hand. He then fired a shot right at the source of the beam sniper, taking down a long-range Squire.

However, Raizel managed to take this opportunity to get a lucky strike in, damaging Xaldion's armor. "Over here," said Raizel, "I'm your opponent!"

However, now that he had no more distractions, Xaldion then started fighting back against Raizel, striking him in a triple slash succession, before calling out, "MACE", and kicking with a leadfoot roundhouse. This sent Raizel wheeling to the ground. Then, Xaldion placed his blade horizontally, at equal length with his collarbone. He then placed his left hand, free of the plasma blaster, on the blade, close to the hilt, and called, "Hear me, oh power of the stars. Grant me the power to smite my foe." He then slid his left hand across the blade, and the blade turned a light blue. He then swung the blade in a series of slashes, and then charged towards Raizel.

"You cannot defeat me," said Raizel, charging towards Xaldion.

However, Xaldion than said, "Tell them about it in hell, demon of Entropy. KNIGHT FINAL!" He then slashed Raizel with his blade. This cut the first of the Bloody Commanders in half. However, before Raizel died, he told Xaldion that the Knights of Entropy have returned. Raizel than exploded in a ball of fire.

Kiryu than stood there for a bit, having de-morphed after the battle. All of a sudden, a group of black vans appeared, each with the XALORS symbol on them. They had come to pick Kiryu up and deliver him to the base.

-Meanwhile-

"Dammit," said Arius, "That Raizel was too weak! He should have been able to defeat anyone, when this new person shows up and ruins our plans."

"Take it easy," said Relius, "It just means we will have to try a new strategy than just rushing headlong."

"Agreed," Erion said, "What about that tactic?"

"You know that won't work," said Arius, "We tried that last time, and the guys just ended up fighting against us harder."

"Enough," said Entropius, "We will go ahead with that plan and see what happens. He then snapped his fingers and said, "AWAKEN, DEMON BEAST RELION!" All of a sudden, a Demon Beast appeared in front of them. It looked like a giant Manticore. It stood on two legs and roared with a ferocity not yet witnessed but humans.

-Next Time-

With the first Metal Knight working to protect the world, The Knights of Entropy set out to defeat the enemy before them. However, XALORS begins preparing the next two for activation. Will they be ready in time? Find out in the next episode of _Metal Knight Xaldion_:

The Battle for Earth!

Fire and Water Knights Unleashed!

Well, the first chapter in a new series is completed. This is but one of three series to be released not just on Fanfiction, but on another site I am a part of. So, please review and comment. I would like to know which type of monster you would like to see next.


End file.
